Lost
by impulseislife
Summary: ***This is set 6 months after Young Justice Invasion.*** Wally's death made a big impact on the team. Little did the Justice League know that Barry's death was right around the corner. Once Barry dies it impacts the Allen/West families a lot, especially Bart. ***OOoO okay continue on reading and hope you enjoy!*** *** All rights belong to DC***
1. Chapter 1: School

*****All rights belong to DC*****

 **Intro:** It has been six months since Wally's death and both of the teams were hugely impacted. The Allen and West households were no different. Batgirl became the leader of the Young Justice team and Bart became kidflash. The Allen household was put under tons of stress from Wally's death. Barry seemed to be gone all the time and Iris just had the twins. Now Bart was a different story, he had almost completely lost it, which wasn't helping the family at all. Artemis was spending more time with Wally's parents and more time out of the team in general. Nightwing stayed away from the team as well.

 **Chapter 1:**

 _"No... He can't be actually gone" tears rolled down my face "He has to come back" I cried harder "Please don't leave me.. please"_ I woke up crying. The dream felt too real. I couldn't believe that g- My thoughts were cut off with my alarm going off for the first day of school. I wiped away the tears and ran down stairs smiling. "Hi Grandma." I said as I passed her to get to the kitchen. " Hi Bart" she responded sounding drowsy, most likely from taking care of the twins all night while Gramps and I were at the Watchtower. I got down a bowl and filled it with cereal and sat down next to Iris. While I was eating I thought about the dream that I had. I mean it felt like it had actually happened, but I knew gramps was fine. He was just already at work, hopefully. It must have been just another nightmare like the rest of them. I continued to get more cereal until I was full and then went to go pack my bag for school. "Notebook, pencils, random junk" I threw everything in my bag and ran back downstairs and said bye to Iris and headed to the bus stop.

I sat down by the curb and took out my phone and started to play games on it. Soon more people showed up and the bus pulled up. I sat near the back of the bus alone. I plugged in headphones and listened to music, while looking out the window. When the bus finally reached the school, I turned off my phone and put it in my bag. I waited for everyone else to get off and I waved bye to the bus driver and got off and went to the cafeteria. I found a seat in the back and waited to be dismissed to class. I sat there for a while until a kid with black hair and sunglasses sat at the same table as me. "Hi" I smiled. The boy looked at me and then back down at a book that he was reading. I looked at him and realized that he looked familiar. "Aren't you rob-" The boy glared at me and I stopped talking. "Yes I am, just call me Tim at school." I looked at him confused. "Why are you going to Cent-" I was cut off by the bell ringing and I walked off to my first class, history.

Now do I do bad like the mask would or do I do good in history like the actual me would do.. I thought as I sat down in the second row from the back. Once all the kids were seated the teacher started to talk, "Hello class, my name is Mrs. Walker" she said cheerfully. "So why don't I talk about the supplies you need for this class. Okay you will need a notebook, writing utensils, and a folder. Now I will call on people randomly from my list to say their name and what they're favorite part of summer was." she smiles and calls on a random kid in the middle row and I start to think about how I can make this school year interesting. Soon enough that thought was answered when the teacher called out the name Thaddeus Thawne. I started to get a tiny bit mad. I mean he already torments me when I'm impulse and now hes going to do it at school now. "Hi my name is Thaddeus Thawne or you can call me Thad." He smiles in a cynical way " Well I would have to say my favorite part of the summer was probably bugging the crap out of my twin brother" he smiles normally at the teacher. "And who may your twin be?" The teacher asked out of curiosity. "Well his name is Bart Allen. Our parents enrolled us with different last names because they thought that it would help in school" I basically wanted to kill him right now for saying that. The teacher nodded and the whole class bursted out in laughter and then the bell rang and I walked out into the hallway with Thad following me.

"Hey brother" Thad said in an evil sort of way. "Can't you just leave me alone for once. I mean it's like you follow me everywhere." I said back grumpily. "I don't know what's amatter with you but I cant leave you alone we're in all the same classes." he smiled and I glared at him. I was soon pulled aside by Henry Wilks. "Hey scum bag. Your ready to pay for what you did last year" he said angrily, while slamming me into a locker. Thad walked off to class. "Yeah why not.." I started to remember last year. My first year in school since I was ten and man did I make some people mad. That's why this year I decided to be myself and not the mask. Before Henry could punch me in the face the principle came out and said that we both have detention and to get to class. Luckily for Henry his class was right there but I knew i was going to be late. I ran through the hallways without using superspeed because there were cameras but I was still late to class. When I finally got to room 206 I had to sit outside the entire time because of the teachers strict rules. So I waited and it was time for third period.

When I made it to third period I sat down in the middle row and Thad came and sat beside me. The teacher's name was Mr. Morgan and he was our math teacher. The day went on until the end of fourth period, which was Band, and then it was lunch time. I made my way to the cafeteria and I ran into Robin or Tim as he said to call him. I knew I had to act like the mask around him. When we sat down I ate all my food quickly and rambled on and on about things that didn't matter. Finally lunch was over and I made it through fifth period, which was Reading, and then I went to my last period which was Jazz Band. I made my way out to the buses only to get stopped by the principal telling me that on Friday I will be in detention after school for 3 hours. I nodded and when I got out to the bus loop the buses were already gone so I ran home.

When I got home Iris was no where in sight. I ran up the stairs and threw my backpack on my bed and went to the kitchen to get some food and I noticed a note on the fridge. It was very poorly written and had water marks on it.

 _Bart.. I'm headed over to Jay and Joan's house. The twins were sent to daycare.. I got a call from the Justice League earlier and they said that Barry had died.. he ran too fast and disappeared like Wally did.. Love you- Iris_

I dropped the note and tears rolled down my face. Gramps couldn't be dead. I cried harder. He can't be gone. I can't lose anyone else. It soon became nighttime and I was still crying trying to do homework. When I finally gave up I laid down and cried myself to sleep. I can't loose him again.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope it hit you right in the feels towards the end.. It did for me.. I sorta cried while writing it.. even without the song. Chapter two will be posted sometime next week. Well I hope you have a crash day, night, whatever time it is where you are right now and remember to always CRASH THE MODE!- The Author**


	2. Chapter 2: Nice?

**In this chapter Iris is called Bart's Aunt at school so he can cover up that he is from the future! Also sorry if Thad is out of character, I feel like he is like Bart even if he tries to deny it so he feels a tiny bit of sympathy so hes nice to him.. don't get too mad. Also things may be spelled wrong I hope not.*smiles* Now read on! XD**

I stared out the window, watching the rain fall. Iris was still at Jay and Joan's place, same with the twins. It just felt so weird not having Gramps around. I continued to watch the rain fall when I heard Batgirl's voice through my earpiece. "Bart head to the watchtower." I got up and went upstairs to my bedroom. I grabbed a black hoodie and headed outside. I walk down the sidewalk in the pouring rain. I passes many buildings and alleyways and then there was the police station. I stopped walking and stared at it for a little while and then continued walking. I passed a guy on the side of the road asking for money and many other people huddled under an oning. I continued to walk and I finally reached an abandoned warehouse. I checked to make sure no one was watching and I walked inside. Inside there was an old box and I stepped inside and said Kidflash, B03. It transported me to the Watchtower and Batgirl was waiting. "Your late. Explain to me how a person with super speed can be late." she said sternly. "I didn't use my super speed." Batman obviously didn't tell them that Gramps had died. She looked at me confused "Why aren't you in your costume?" she asked. "Because I don't want to be in my costume." She sent me to the meeting room and I sat down in my seat and she walked in behind me. "Okay. So I have called this meeting to talk about the team and the Justice League." She droned on and on about improvements that could be made to the team and then she asked the question, has anyone seen Flash. I wanted to curl up into a little ball at that moment. I sat there not saying anything and then she directed the question towards me. "Bart, do you know where Flash is." I looked at her. "No." I looked back down at my feet and she continues to talk. "Bart, you have to know where he is. I mean he is your grandpa." I continued to look at the ground and didn't respond. "Bart." she said more sternly "Where is he" I looked at her "Ask Batman" I got up and left the Watchtower.

The week went by in a flash (See I'm good a making puns) and before I knew it, it was Friday. The day of the funeral and detention after school. I got up and did everything normally, ate, got ready for school, and packed my bag. As I was leaving I got a call from the League. "Hello" I anwsered slightly annoyed. "Bart we need you at the Tower, NOW" I heard batman over the other end of the phone and waited for him to calm down a bit. "Um.. I'm about to leave for sch-" batman cut me off "I do not care get here now" He hung up. Well there goes my Friday.. and denention! Maybe this was not so bad. I set down my bag and ran to the Zeta Tube. I said everything as I normally did and was teleported to the Tower. I shouldv'e saved my thoughts because as I walked in I saw Batgirl and Batman staring at me. "Um.. Hi?" Batman looked at me annoyed "So you told her to ask me where Flash is." I nodded. "Why didn't you just tell her where he was?" I looked at him. Normal Batman I guess. "Well you see I don't like talking about my dead grandpa in front of the team, so can I leave now and enjoy my school day?" Batgirl looked shocked and I teleported back down to Earth.

Great now I'm going to be late even at my top speed. I ran back home and I grabbed my backpack. Wait should I even go to school? I should just go to school. I ran down the streets of Central to the school only to hear the bell ring for the first class. Oh come on.. I walked inside and I was stopped at the front desk. "You need a Guardian to sign you in since your late." I stared at the women and then sat down. I took out my phone and dialled Iris' phone number. The phone rang for awhile and she did not pick up, so I called her again. I tried to call her 15 times and every time I was sent to voicemail. "My Guardian isn't picking up" the women looked at me "Whats her number?" I showed her Iris' number and she called her. When the women got a hold of her she said to come down to the school. Iris got up and drove down to the school. "Are you Bart" the women at the desk looked down at a paper "Allen's Aunt?" Iris nodded and she signed a paper and then left. I grabbed the piece of paper and headed to 4th period.

I walked down the Hallway and noticed that it was already 11:30. I stopped walking. I could just go to the cafeteri- "Hey Idiot" I turned around and saw Thad. "What do you want" He looked at me confused "What do you mean, I don't want anything... I just wanted to say Hi" He smiles "Um. Okay?" i walked his way "So I see your late as well." He walked with me to the cafeteria "Yeah Iris took forever to pick up and the stupid rules say you have to have a guardian sign a piece of paper to let you get a late pass." Thad laughed "Yeah I had to get Eobarf down here to sign a paper too" He smiles and I burst out in laughter. "Eobarf? New nickname for Professor Plum?" We laugh together and the bell rings for lunch, just as we arrive to the cafeteria. "You know Thad, you were never this nice to me before.. what changed?" I look at him "I guess I realized that since gramps death, I shouldn't be too hard." He smiles and sits at the table I usually sit at. We ate and talked throughout lunch and we both made it through the rest of the day. "Well I'm off to detention" he smiles "Wow I guess the so for called twins both got in trouble." We both laugh and head off to detention.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was shorter than the last chapter by a paragraph so don't get to riled up. *smiles* It was a lot of fun to write about Bart being somewhat mad at the team and Thad being nice to Bart. Next chapter holds lots of surprises, and by that I mean detention and the funeral. Also more family problems to come for Bart and possibly Thad. Remember to crash the mode and to stay crash!- The Author XD**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

"Since everyone in this room earned detention" the teacher looks around the room "You will sit here for two hours in complete silence" he said sternly while sitting down. I looked over at the teacher and stares at him. "Staring contest!" I whispered to Thad. Thad started to stare at the teacher too. We stared at the teacher for five minutes and then the teacher started to get mad. "STOP STARING OR YOU WILL BE HERE FOR THREE EXTRA HOURS!" the teacher looked like he was about to blow a fuse. I looked down at the desk and Thad stood up. He started to walk towards the teacher. "Sit down" the teacher said slightly scared while falling out of his chair. Thad continued to walk towards the teacher "Do you know who I am?" Thad laughed evilly. I watched the situation unfold in front of me and decided to leave. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom. I looked around the hallway and then started to walk towards the nearest door. The teacher then ran out of the classroom and Thad followed. "YOU SCARED?" Thad yelled at the teacher who was now running away. I stepped over to the side of the hall and let the teacher pass. He was running like he was about to die, Well he could have died. I stood there and thought for a moment and then continued to walk.

When I made it out of the school I realized that it was already five o'clock. "Crap!" I ran home and got changed into a suit and tie and then ran to the Church building. When I got there the funeral had already stared so I walked in quietly and sat in the back row. I could see Iris in the front row sitting next to Jay and Joan. I saw some other people I knew and other people that looked familiar but I couldn't figure out who they are. The speaker was about to start a new speech about Gramps. The only thing was is that I had no clue how to act so I just sat there. I saw almost everyone crying, including the speaker. The speaker stopped talking and the music played and everyone started to converse. I sat in the back not talking to anyone until Jay came and sat by me. "Hey kid. How you holding up?" He asked in a sad but kind way. "I'm okay." I looked around the building. Jay looked at me slightly confused. "First funeral?" I nod. He smiled a sad smile "Well at funerals they usually.." My phone rang and he stopped talking. I then went out into the front of the building away from everyone. "Hello?" I could barley understand the person but I knew it was one of my friends "Bar... Jok... Rever.. Kil.. Harl" It was extremely staticy (static) "Ok. Where are they?" I could hear background noise "Cen.. Par" She lost connection. Once I figured out everything she was saying, I ran off to the Central City park.

I stopped three roof tops away and watched the villains. I continued to watch one and then noticed that Reverse was gone. I felt wind behind me and turned around to see Reverse with a smile on his face. "Looks like I found you" He laughs and before I could move out of the way he knocks me out.

 **Narrator Time!:**

Everyone at the Watchtower was waiting for Bart to come. "Where is he?" Batgirl said frustrated "I mean he is the fastest kid alive. He should be here by no-" Batman walked in and the whole team turned towards him. He walked over to the computer and started to type on it. Everyone watched him for what seemed like forever and he pulled up a video of a traffic camera pointing at the Central City park. In the video the team saw Reverse drag unconscious Bart back over to Joker, Harley, and Killer Frost. "Not the bird but he should do." Reverse said and then the video cut off. The whole team was shocked at first and then they discussed how to find them. Tim and Batman worked on figuring out where they were located, while The team and the Justice League discussed how to save Bart. Little did they know that the Villains had something in store for Bart bigger than any of them could have imagined.

The Villains had tied Bart up in a dark empty room. They also disabled his powers so when he woke up he couldn't escape. They had many plans of what do to to him but they decided upon one very messed up plan.

 **Okay back to Bart:**

All I see is darkness. I tried to rub my eyes to see if I was just seeing things but when I did I found my hands were tied up. I tried to phase out of the chair but I couldn't. I looked around trying to see anything, anything at all. I saw some light come into the room and a figure walked out of it. "Your awake" the person said as he laughed hysterically.

 **Hoped you liked it! Always remember to always crash the mode.. never feel the mode! - The Auth** or


	4. Chapter 4: Warehouses

The man walked closer to me and I tried to get loose. No no, I couldn't be trapped here. I started to get one of the ropes loose but it was no use, they would capture me again. I stopped trying to get loose and a light came on. My vision blacked out for a moment and then went back to normal. I saw a window with other villains watching and Joker in front of me smiling, with a knife in his hand. "Did I every tell you how I got these scars?" I shook my head no "Well I came home from school one day to see my father with a knife in his hand. He walked over to my mom and said 'Why so serious?' and stuck the knife in her mouth" he pauses for a moment and looks at me smiling "he then cut the side of her mouth into a smile. He then staggered over to me and asked me 'Why so serious?' and cut the side of my mouth into a smile." He stuck the knife in my mouth. "Why so serious?" he laughs and starts to cut the side of my mouth.

 **Back at the Watchtower:**

"Have you found anything yet?" Batgirl yelled across the Watchtower "Nothing yet. It's like they've cut off all signal to the base." Nightwing replied sounding slightly paniced. Batgirl turned her attention back over to the plan that she had been working on. _I mean he can't be dead, he couldn't be. He's really c-._ Steph stopped thinking when she heard Nightwing yell I GOT IT! Steph turned her attention to Nightwing as he pulls up a video from a camera in the hideout. Everyone turned their attention towards the screen that Nightwing pulled up. They all watched...

 **Video:**

"AHHHHH" Blood drips down from the cut and Joker laughs hysterically. Joker unties my hands and continues to laugh. "My father then moved the knife to the other side of my mouth while still laughing.." Joker moves the knife to the other side of my mouth and realizes that there is already a scar there "Why so serious?" He cut the other side of my mouth and I screamed in pain. I moved my hand to the left side of my face to try and stop the bleeding. The Joker laughed harder and left the room. I sat there. My hand had blood all over it.

The video then cut off. The team was all in shock. "N-no that has to be fake" Steph mumbled to herself. Knighting went back over to the computer and started to type again. Two members of the team went and looked around the streets. All the team knew is that I had to be somewhere.

 **Back to Bart:**

I sat there with blood all over my hand for a while. I saw the villains moving around looking for something. Killer Frost came into the room and tied my hands back up. She then put a black, plastic headband on me. She then walked out of the room. "Ready for some fun?" Joker asked while laughing slightly. A light on the headband turned red (It's basically like how Miss Martian reads peoples mind except in a headband thing) and it brought back some of my memories. It stopped on my 10th birthday. I was at the kitchen counter with mom and dad about to blow out the candles. Blue knocked down the door and mom and dad ran to the front of the house. I heard mom scream. I ran to the front of the house to see blue killing mom and dad. I sat in the dark room crying. Killer Frost kept on replaying the memory. After about the twentieth time I was sobbing and Joker came back into the room holding the same knife. He walked up to me and lifted my head up. "Are you like me?" I shook my head no and he made a cut on my arm. "Are you like me" He smiled a sickening smile. I looked down at my arm and didn't respond. "That's enough." Reverse said through a microphone and Joker went back through the door. _Theres always hope. Someone is looking for me. Someone will come_. I said over and over in my head.

 **On the streets:**

"He has to be somewhere. I mean we've already looked trough 3 towns." Blue said to Nightwing through his communicator. "Have you checked Central?" Nightwing responded. "THATS IT! Central thats where we need to check" Blue said to Arrowette. (Mhm thats right I brought Arrowette into the team.) Blue picked up Arrowette and they flew to Central. They landed in an alley way. "Now where to look first..." Blue said to himself. "I got it! There is this part of town with a bunch of warehouses." Arrowette said. They walked down the streets of Central with Arrowette leading the way.

They walked until they reached about a five dozen warehouses. They all looked like they haven't been used in years, wood falling off the sides and some had wasps swarming around them. "There was this one warhorse that Bar-" Arrowette was interrupted by me yelling. "NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Blue and Arrowette started to walk around trying to find which warehouse it came from. They walked around in an eerie silence until I yelled again. "GET AWAY!" Blue tracked the yell to warehouse number fifty seven. Arrowette opened the door just slightly and what she saw was me sitting in a chair knocked out.

 **CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN! Anyone have any guesses? Hm? Hm? Hope you enjoyed the story and remember to always CRASH the mode.. NEVER feel the mode!- The Author**


	5. Chapter 5: (Third-Person POV) Memories

"What is it?" Blue said running up behind Arrowette. Blue peered in the warehouse and saw Bart. "How are we going to get him out?" Arrowette whispered. "There must be a security system.." Arrowette looked around the warehouse trying to look for any signs of a security system. She noticed a box on the wall but it was just grey and did not have any writing to signify what it was. Blue opened the warehouse doors wide enough for a person to slip through. "Only one way to find out," Blue said while slipping through the opening. He walked slowly to the middle of the warehouse where Bart was unconscious. Not a single alarm went off as Blue walked across the warehouse so Arrowette followed. The eerie silence filled the room as they slowly walked towards Bart. They felt like someone was watching them but they didn't know who. When Blue reached Bart he bent down and started to untie his feet. Blue stopped once he got one of Bart's feet untied and looked around. Someone was there he knew it but who was it?

 **Back at the Watchtower:**

 _Nowhere...He was nowhere to be found._ Steph (or Stephanie aka the NEW Batgirl) thought to herself as she continued to map out places that the team had already visited. _He has completely disappeared.. no one know where he is. We have checked everywhere and still he's gone, invisible, however you want to say it. All the people that were sent out are still out or came back with nothing. What if he never comes back. What if h-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a blinding light. She tried to see what was going on but all she saw was a glimpse of red.

 **Back to the warehouse:**

Blue had gotten Bart untied and now was holding him up. "I'll call up the team," Arrowette said as she pressed a button on her communicator. Unfortunately all she heard was static. "Nothing.." Arrowette said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Maybe you or I could look around for something to contact them with," Blue suggested. Arrowette nodded and Blue set Bart back down in the chair. "Keep watch," Blue said while flying out of the warehouse trying to contact the rest of the team.

Arrowette looked around the warehouse once again and then looked over at Bart. He was all bloody and beat up. She could see blood coming through his Kidflash costume. _He needs to go to a hospital or some place where they can help him. I mean even just someone that went to medical school could help. Or even just medical tools._ She looked around knowing that she shouldn't leave Bart's side. Arrowette had decided that she was going to bring Bart to a hospital. She didn't exactly how long he has been knocked out so it could benefit him. She lifted Bart up and dragged him/carried him outside. "BLUE!" she yelled out.

Blue was on top of rooftop when Arrowette yelled. He didn't recognize her voice at first but she yelled again and that's when he came flying down to warehouse number fifty-seven and landed in front of it. "Did you get a signal because if you didn't I was thinking that he needs to go to a hospital," Arrowette said rather fast. "No didn't get a signal and I agree. I saw a hospital down the road," Blue responded. He took Bart and flew him to the hospital. Arrowette followed.

A few hours later Bart was in a hospital bed and Blue and Arrowette were waiting outside. "I don't understand why they would block the signal to the Watchtower. How are supposed to report what we find?" Blue asked a tone of worry in his voice. The doctor walks out of the room and Arrowette and Blue turn and look at the doctor. "He's fine," The doctor said. "Can we go in now?" Arrowette asked. "Not yet we are still running tests," The doctor replied and then walked away.

 **Two hours later (Cause it won't center ****):**

All the nurses had left the room and Arrowette was sitting in a chair that was across the room from Bart. Blue had to go home to help his mom with something. Arrowette had the TV on and was watching a cartoon Bart had showed her. Bart started to gain conscious again and rubbed his eyes. "WOW! THE WALLS ARE SO WHITE!" Arrowette jumped and nearly fell out of her seat. "Y-your awake?" She said while calming down. "YEAH I AM! Wait who are you?" Bart says while continuing to look around the room. "Arrowette. Bart I'm Arowette or Cissie," Arrowette responded. "YOUR ARROWETTE?!" Bart said practically yelling. "I just I was," Arrowette said while getting annoyed.

After a couple more days of constant questions Bart was let out of the hospital. "Okay. Bart listen," Arrowette said sternly. "I'm alistening!" Bart said happily. "Follow me. Do not wander away.. just FOLLOW me. Got it?" Arrowette said. "YEP! I got it I GOT IT!" Bart said while smiling and skipping up behind Arrowette. "Where are we going? Are we there yet? Have you ever tried taffy? OOOOOOO WHAT ABOUT PIE?!" Bart said while talking fast but still slow enough for Arrowette to understand. "To meet the rest of the team. No, yes, and pie is disgusting," Arrowette responded. "HOW DO YOU THINK PIE IS DISGUSTING?!" Bart yelled. "Bart don't yell just be quiet for once.. please," Arrowette said. Bart nodded and looked around while still following Arrowette.

A few moments later they stopped by an alley way while Arrowette was thinking about how to get unlost. "Bart," A voice said so quietly that it was barley heard. Arrowette wasn't paying attention so Bart walked down the alley. "Yes mysterious and slightly creepy voice," Bart responded while walking towards the voice. He reached the end of the alley and stopped. "Where are you?" Bart asked while looking around. "ELLO?!" Bart yelled. Arrowette turned around. "Bart?" Arrowette called down the alley way. "Don't listen to her follow me," a man in a yellow suit said while grabbing Bart and running off.

"This is the place. That you asked about the whole way here," Reverse said annoyed. "NO WAY THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" Bart said while running off and then coming back. "Wait who did you say you were again?" Bart asked. "I'm your grandfather," Reverse said while smiling a sickening smile.

 **WHOOP WHOOP! New chapter is up. Bart lost his memory. AND EVERYTHING IS CRAZY! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again sorry for taking so long but this is the farthest I have ever gotten in one of my books so YES! What do you think will happen? Possibly death.. MANY THINGS ARE UNKNOWN EVEN TO ME! Oh yeah and the glimpse of red... WHO COULD THAT BE?! Also any spelling or gramer mistakes just act like they don't exist.. If i have any.. I may not. I don't really read my own stories. Anyways remember to ALWAYS crash the mode! NEVER feel the mode- The Author aka the AWESOME PERSON WHO WROTE THIS! Okay I'll stop complimenting meself now.**


	6. Chapter 6: Did ya miss me?

**Thanks Dc_Dreamer206 for giving me the idea to add Thad into this chapter. ENJOY!**

"Oh yeah," Bart replied. "OOOOOOOOO DO YOU HAVE CANDY?!" Bart said while hopping up and down. "Bart. You are not getting candy," Reverse said while getting annoyed. "Why not?" Bart said sadly while sitting down in a chair. "Because you are way to hyper," Reverse said while walking away. "Where are you going? NODON'TLEAVEMEHEREALONEITSDARKANDSCARY!" Bart yelled as Reverse walked away and shut the door. "Hello brother," Thad said while walking out from the dark. Bart turned around. "YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ME!" Bart said while talking him and giving him a hug. "BEST BROS FOREVER!" Thad pushed Bart away. "You ruined my cynical look.." Thad said sadly. "You could just do it again?" Bart suggested while sitting back down in the chair.

"BART!" Arrowette called out again. "Arrowette to Watchtower anyone there?" Arrowette said into her communicator. "ARROWETTE!" Beast Boy yelled. "Do you think you could help me with something?" Arrowette asked as she stepped around a stack of empty boxes. "Yeah!" Beast Boy said happily. "I'm off of 31st Street in an alley way. At the entrance of the alley way there is a dumpster. Okay?" Arrowette told Beast Boy. "Noted." With that Beast Boy made his way to Central City.

3 Hours Before:

A blinding light filled the Watchtower. A soft mumble could be heard, "Did ya miss me?" The light disappeared and the Watchtower looked like normal. Nothing different. Artemis, Nightwing, and Batgirl all stood there. "That sounded like Wally," Artemis said as Nightwing agreed. "Where did he go then. Why would he just leave without saying hi or something like that?" Batgirl asked. "I don't know but where ever he went it must have been for a reason," Nightwing replied.

Present Time:

"Arrowette?" Beast Boy called down the alley way. "Yes," Arrowette replied while Beast Boy walked down the alley way. "What do you need help with?" Beast Boy smiled. "Well Blue and I found Bart. We then put him in a hospital because out communicators weren't working. He was released today and Bart and I were walking and then he walked down this alley way without me noticing and he was gone," Arrowette said with a hint of worry in her voice. "So he disappeared," Beast Boy said. "Well I think someone kidnapped him. I'm assuming the Joker but what would he need Bart for?" Arrowette said.

"So your saying just do the whole thing again?" Thad asked questioning in his head what mental sate his brother was in at the moment. "YEAH!" Bart said smiling. "Ok.." Thad said as he walked back into the darkness. Bart turned around and Thad walked out of the darkness. "Bart do you have your phone?" Thad asked as he walked towards Bart. "Yes," Bart said while taking out his phone and handing it to Thad. Thad walked outside of the building and looked through Bart's contacts. He clicked on Wally West. The phone rang for a while and she finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Wally said into his phone. "Hi. Reverse kidnapped Bart. If you climb up the ladder in the alley way and look straight ahead. The third building or the one that is lower than the rest is where he is. Bye." Thad said as he hung up the phone. Wally sped over to the building and opened the door quietly. There he saw Bart sitting in a chair. "Pst," Wally said trying to get the attention of Bart. Bart got up and walked towards the door. "WALLY!" Bart said as he hugged his cousin. Wally hugged back smiling.

2 Hours Later:

"So your telling me that the joker didn't do anything else to you except give you the scars on your face," Canary said skeptically. "Yep!" Bart said happily. He was now wearing a Green Lantern pullover hoodie and jeans. Canary looked at a notepad that she was writing on earlier when she was getting information from Arrowette and Blue. "They said that there was blood on your suit too," Canary said. "Now where's that from?" Bart sat for a second and thought. He then held up his hand. "I got blood on my hand from my face and I wiped some of it on my suit," Bart said cautiously. Canary looked at Bart suspiciously. "Wait here," She walked out of the room.

"I can't believe your back!" Miss Martian said while hugging Wally. Everyone started to ask Wally questions and hugged him some more. The two people Wally wanted to see the most were not there for some reason. He just shrugged it off and continued to talk with the rest of the team that was there.

"No I-I can't talk to him," Artemis said while she was pacing around Nightwing's bedroom at the Watchtower. "You have to. At least tell him," Nightwing said as he placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder. Artemis looked at Nightwing with worry in her eyes. Artemis was going through all the possible reactions Wally could have. He could be mad, sad, happy, the list continued on from there. She just hoped that he wouldn't be too disappointed with her.

Bart waited in the room for a while and then Green Lantern walked in and sat across from Bart. "Hi Bart. I know you've been through a lot this past week but I wou-" Green Lantern stopped when Bart interrupted him. "NO WAY! YOUR GREEN LANTERN!" Bart yelled and Green Lantern looked at him confused. "We've met before this. Do you not remember?" Green lantern asked puzzled. Bart looked just as puzzled as Green Lantern, maybe even more. "No we've never met before this."


	7. Chapter 7: IT GOT ERASED!

**(Gotta love past me. This entire story was written around 2ish years ago)- 8/9/17**

"So you're telling me that we have never met before this," Green Lantern asked. Bart nodded and looked around the room. "Can I leave this room now? It's extremely boring," Bart said while hanging upside down. "No Bart you can't. Answer the question." Bart looked at Green Lantern. "We've never met before. I've already told you this," Bart smiled.

 **Welp. This chapter got erased... Basically what happened was Bart was acting like he lost his memory and being all broken and stuff. Called the team evil, talked to Wally, tried to escape, and then revealed that he took the place of tim and did not loose his memory and that he was extremely broken..**


	8. Chapter 8: Story Time By: Bart Allen

**(Ps none of this will be in the actual story it is just a more fun chapter.)**

 **Narrator: It's time for a story written by Bart and commentary by Bart and Thad...**

Thad ran to the warehouse where the tele-porter was and stepped inside, he was then teleported up to the Watchtower. He ran up to Bart's room and phased through the door. "Bart! I need to tell you something," Thad said as he ran over to the bed and sat down on it. Bart sat up and looked at Thad. "Gramps is alive! He's been running this entire time!" A smile appeared on Bart's face. "Gramps is really going to come back?" Thad nodded. "I don't know when but he should be coming back soon. If anything he would probably show up here."  
Green Lantern noticed something a little bit off with Bart. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though. Green Lantern excused himself from the talk that he was apart of and walked over to Bart's room. He was about to knock when he heard someone running. He turned around and saw Barry coming his way.

"Do not go in Bart's room," Barry said as he stopped in front of Green lantern. "Why?" At this moment Green Lantern thought he was haluci-

 **Bart: Hey Thad. *Thad turned and looked at Bart***  
 **Thad: What do you want?**  
 **Bart: How do you spell hallucinating?**  
 **Thad: I thought you knew how to spell.**  
 **Bart: I do but you know.. all the stuff that has happened...**  
 **Thad: H-a-l-l-u-c-i-n-a-t-i-n-g**  
 **Bart: Thanks**

he thought he was hallucinating. "Because he needs to be left alone. I saw everything that has happened," Barry said. "He just needs someone that he trusts completely to talk to,"Barry said as he knocked on the door. Bart got up and looked underneath the door only to see nothing. He opened the door and saw Barry then smiled and hugged him. "Iv'e missed you so so so so so so so so so so much!" Bart said as Barry hugged back. "Iv'e missed you too kid,"Barry said back. "So thats what it is... you didn't loose your memory," Green Lantern said. Bart nodded. "Please don't tell anyone," Bart said as he backed away from Barry.

 **TIME SKIP!**

"Joker needs to be dealt with," Wally said as he ran off to go find Joker. Once he found where he was Wally beat the Joker up. One thing Wally didn't know was that there was an exploding sandwich waiting to explode in 30 seconds.

 **Thad: HAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA THAT'S RIGHT YOU DIE WALLY! AHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA**  
 **Bart: Don't say that!**  
 **Thad: AHAHAHAHAHAhAHHAHAHAHAHAAH**

The bomb explodes and both Joker and Wally die.

Reverse then runs in and kills bart.

"WHAT THE HAY?!" Barry and Green Lantern say at the same time. Thad starts to laugh and then runs off to a safe house. A few minutes a nuclear bomb explodes and everyone dies except for Thad.

Thad steps outside in a nuclear bomb protecting suit thing.

 **Thad: Great description**  
 **Bart: Thanks! *smiles***

He was hungry so he looked around and noticed a pie.

 **Bart: IT'S THE FINAL PIE!**

He walked over and started to eat it but what he didn't realize was the pie was poisonous and he died.

 **THE END!**  
 **Story written by Bart Allen.**

 **Okay so if you didn't catch on this one just a story that Bart wrote while he was talking to Thad at school. So yes! It was more of just a fun chapter none of this actually happened in the story. I hope you have a crash day or night or morning! Always remember to CRASH the mode, never FEEL the mode!- The Author**


	9. Chapter 9: Time to Go

Hal knocked on the door. "Bart, I need to talk to you," Bart lifted his head up off of his messy bed. "No," He put his head back on the pillow. Hal sighed. "Can I have a hug?" Bart rolled off of his bed onto the ground and walked over to the door. "You want a hug?" He opened the door slightly. Hal nodded and Bart hugged Hal. Hal smiled and hugged back. Bart let go and walked back inside his room. "You remember everything don't you," Bart nodded and picked up a notebook and looked at Hal. He then started to draw. Hal walked in and sat down next to him. "How come you lied?" Bart shrugged and continued to draw. They both sat in silence for awhile until Bart spoke up. "I miss Gramps," Hal nodded. "Everyone does," Bart looked down at his drawing. "Do you think he'll come back? What if he isn't dead?" Bart asked. "Well maybe he isn't but none of us can know for sure," Hal responded back. Bart mumbled something and then put up the drawing he was working on. "I want to go home... even though the place is a mess," Bart said as he looked down at the ground. "A mess?" Hal asked, immediately regretting asking him. "Well... this guy turned evil and took over the planet with the Reach... ImeanwestoppedthembutwhatiftheycomebackwhatiftheykilleveryoneagainandImleftallalonelikeialreadywas (I mean we stopped them but what if they come back what if they kill everyone again and I'm left all alone like I already was)," Bart started to break down in tears. Hal went over to him and hugged him. "I'm not entirely sure what you just said but I know one thing is that you survived it and came back to stop whatever was going on. I know you can fix it because you already stopped the Reach," Hal said as he hugged Bart tighter. Bart stopped crying and hugged back. He mumbled thanks and Hal smiled. "I have to go to a meeting now ok," Hal said as he let Bart go. Bart nodded and sat down on his bed as Hal walked out of the room. Bart sighed and thought to himself. _It was just like my past or they're used to be future hopefully. Once Gramps died for good I would always hang out with Hal when my parents were out being superheroes..._ Bart sat there for awhile until he noticed his hand was fading away. Bartsmiled _. All I had to do was tell someone..._

 **(HAHAHAHHAHAHHA I'M EVILLLL)**

 **Time Skip:**

Hal got out of the meeting and was about to leave the Watchtower when the alarm went off. "Unknown energy impulse detected," The computer announced as there was a whirl of lightning and Barry was standing there. The whole Justice League looked at Barry trying to see if it was really him. Once they figured out it was him they all hugged him... even Batman **(BATMAN?!)**. "Is Bart here?" Barry asked as Hal nodded yes. "So is Wally," Wonder Women added. Barry smiled and walked to Wally's old room hoping he was in there. He knocked on the door. "Wally?" He asked. Wally opened the door. "BARRY!" Wally said as he hugged him. Barry hugged back. "Hey kid," He smiled. Wally smiled back. "Have you've talked to Bart yet?" Wally asked.

"No not yet, Why?"

"He hasn't been out all evening."

"He hasn't?" Barry asked in confusion and Wally nodded. "Well I should probably should go check on him then," Barry said as he locked the door and walked to Bart's room. He knocked on Bart's door. "Hey, Bart are you in there?" Barry asked but he got no response. "Bart?" He said as he opened the door. Bart was no where in sight but he did notice a note on Bart's bed. Barry walked over to the note and picked up and started to read it

 **(It says:** _**If you are reading this means I went home. I hope this note is still here when I disappear. If Gramps comes back tell him I say that I love him. See you in the future - Bart**_ ***tear*** )

Barry looked at the note at then set it down. _Too late... I was too late..._ Barry looked at the note again. _This can't be true... it can't be..._ Barry once again looked at the note and realized this wasn't a joke... it was real. He set down the note and cried. Wally walked in and noticed that Barry was crying and he picked up the note. Wally read it and realized why he was crying. "You'll see him again and you'll be there next time," Wally said as he hugged Barry. **(TOO MANY HUGS AHH)** Barry smiled a little. "That is true."

 **One more time skip:**

A few months afterwards all of Bart's things have disappeared and so did the note. No one remembered him at all. Things went on normally as if Bart didn't even exist before but one day sooner or later he would be back. It all takes time.. 

**HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How'd you like it? (It was kinda short I know). Now you make think this is the end but it isn't! Two more chapters! Yeah Yeah it's short but you know what... It's a mini book! Anyways remember to CRASH THE MODE!- The Author XDDDD**


	10. Chapter 10: Brotherly Love

Bart stuck his head over the crib. "Peak-a-boo!" Baby Don laughed and kicked his legs. Bart bent back down and popped back up. "Peak-a-boo!" Don laughed again. Bart smiled and then stuck his tongue out at Don. Don smiled back and Bart continued to make faces out him. Don stuck his tongue out at Bart and Bart smiled. Don then started to cry. Bart lifted him up, out of his crib, and Don started at him before hugging Bart around the neck. Bart's eyes widened and Barry opened the door to Don's room. "I heard him crying an-" Barry stopped when he noticed that Don was hugging Bart. Barry smiled.

"That's adorable"

"It's kinds weird though, you know seeing my dad as a baby and all."

"I bet. Do you you want me to take him?" Bart shook his head yes and Barry pried Don off of Bart. "When are we going to train?" Bart asked as Barry sat down in the rocking chair and rocked Don. "Whenever Iris gets home. If something does happen you can go alone or I'll drop Don and Dawn off at Jay and Joan's place... Speaking of Dawn can you go check on her?" Barry asked. "Sure things Gramps," Bart said as he walked to Dawn's room. He opened the door slowly in case Dawn was sleeping and sure enough she was. Bart shut the door and then walked back to Don's room. "Shes asleep," Bart said as he sat down on the floor. Barry nodded as he put the now asleep Don in his crib. "What about now? Can we go-" Bart got interrupted by Barry's communicator going off. Barry answered it and got told about a robbery going on in Central City. Bart looked at Barry waiting to see what was going on. Barry hung up and called Jay. "Hey Jay do you think you can watch the kids when till Iris comes home?" There was silence for a while until Barry responded with a yes. "Robbery on 21st Street... You ready?" Bart smiled and ran off to his room then came out dressed as Kidflash.

"You sure this is the place Gramps... it's completely empty," Bart said as he looked at the building. "That's what Batman said," Barry said as he looked at the communicator again. "Yep, this is the place." Bart looked at the place. "It seems like a trap," Barry looked at Bart. "Why would Batman send us to a trap?" Barry said as he walked inside and turned on the lights. "No ones is here; its safe Bart," Barry turned around and motioned Bart to come in. Bart stepped inside still waiting for something bad to happen. "You have too much trust in Batman," Bart said as he walked further in. "What do you me-" (CUE JUSTIN BIEBER MUSIC!) At that exact moment the floor dropped out from under Bart and Bart was knocked unconscious.

Barry was pacing around the hospital room that Bart was put in. "This is all my fault," Barry said as he finally sat down next to Bart. Barry ran his fingers through his hair and Iris walked into the room. "I heard what happened is he still out?" Iris said as she set down her bag and walked over to Barry. Barry nodded and Iris wrapped an arm around him. "It isn't your fault..." Barry shook his head. Iris sighed and looked at Bart. He looked like he had gotten into a fight and lost. Iris looked back at Barry. "None of this is your fault," She said once again as she kissed him.

The rest of the team came later on to visit Bart but only Blue, Tim, and Arrowette stayed. Barry had to leave since Iris had to go to work and Jay and Joan were busy. "Is he in a coma?" Arrowette asked. "I have no clue," Tim responded as Blue shuffled his feet on the ground. "Is that a regular heart thing?" Blue asked. "Pretty sure," Tim responded. "So he lost his speed?!" Arrowette exclaimed. "Enough questions!" Tim said as he looked at the heart rate monitor. Some time passed then Tim spoke. "It's one for speedsters." Arrowette nodded. Blue had fallen asleep next to the hospital bed that Bart was on and Tim was dozing off. Arrowette laid down on the window seat and fell asleep. Tim soon fell asleep too.

"Room 221," Thad said to the front desk of the Hospital. The hospital employee let him in and he ran up to the room. However he slowed down as he reached the room Bart was in. He opened the door slowly trying not to wake anyone who was in the room already and walked inside. He walked over to Bart and bent down next to his bed, trying to not be seen incase anyone woke up. He sat down quietly and whispered this is going to be a long road ahead.

 **AHHH ALMOST DONE! I hope hope hope you enjoyed! I also just noticed I like to put Bart through a lot of pain when writing my stories... OH WELLS! This may have been confusing, and probably is, but if you didn't catch on it'll make sense in the LAST and FINAL chapter! Anyways remember to stay CRASH! BYEEEEE!-The Author**


	11. Chapter 11 (Thad's POV): Love

I looked around the white hospital room, everyone had left. _Great... now they know that I was here._ I stood up and fixed my hair, then looked at Bart. His face was twisted up and he had a sour expression. _Nightmare... no Bart doesn't have those... all he has is HAPPY THOUGHTS!_ I studied his face a little while longer till I looked at the clock, _crap._ I ran out the door and through the hospital halls. I saw several dead bodies being rolled out of different rooms. _Best hospital in Central doing it's job, one dead body at a time._ I pushed the hospital's doors open and saw the bus coming down the street. _School or go back to the hospital... Hospital._ I walked back inside noticing one of the receptionists had bags under her eyes. "Room 221," I said as I glared at the wall. "Oka-," the tired receptionists was about to say, but the receptionist in training cut her off, "Weren't you just in here? In the same room?" I looked over at her with an annoyed expression, "Yes. And before you ask I'm here because my brother is in a coma and I want to wait it out." The receptionist in training nodded and let me in. I walked past a person giving blood and got to the door. I noticed silhouettes through the small, covered, window in the center of the door. I backed away and walked to the elevator. _Morgue it is._

I pressed the button that was labeled: Basement. The door closed and I waited. While I was waiting I listened to the elevator music, soon the doors opened. I stepped out and looked at the dead body that was being inspected. I slowly walked over to it stepping over blood spots on the white, moldy, floor. I looked down at the body and stared at it for a while. "What do you think happened?" I stared at the body trying to find clues on what happened so I could answer the Morgue Keeper. I noticed a small mark on his wrist, "He was stabbed by something right there," I point to the mark and look over at the information about the man, "it must've been poison due to him dying so quickly." The Morgue Keeper was impressed and he nodded. I sat down on a bench and looked around with interest. The Morgue Keeper packed up the body and put it in a drawer. My eyes soon landed on a refrigerator labeld: Organs. I got up and walked over to the old, dingy, fridge. I opened it and saw a lot of brains but also some other body parts. I took out a brain with no label, "Morgue Keeper," I said quickly, "do you have any dissecting tools?" The Morgue keeper nodded and walked away. He came back a few moments later and handed the tools to me. I started to dissect the brain when I noticed a metal shard in it, "metal brain... cool," I smiled slightly. The Morgue Keeper laughed slightly and then went back to work on files, for all the dead people.

I continued to dissect the brain until I had noticed thirty minutes had passed. I put the brain back into the container and put the tools in the sink. "Thanks," I walked back into the elevator and pressed the button labeled: first floor. I yawned and walked back over to the room, still seeing the outline of people. I sighed and opened the door. Everyone was staring at Bart, like they expected something to happen. I walked around until I could see the bed and Bart was awake. A shocked expression showed on my face. Bart looked over at me, "Bro Bro?" I was about to shake my head no but I whispered, "yea." Bart smiled and everyone else looked over at me, Blue was in complete shock, "You got him to speak?" Blue asked. "It isn't that hard... he's Bart, did you forget that?" Blue shook his head no, "He hasn't spoken since he's been awake... It's been around an hour now." I nodded at what Blue had just said. Bart looked around at everyone with fear in his eyes, "d-don't huurt me," He said as I moved closer to him. I hugged him awkwardly, "bad dreams?" Bart nodded, "really bad dreams.." he replied as his voice trailed off.

After a while everyone had left and it was just me and Bart in the room. "Talk," I said to him rather harshly. Bart looked up at me and moved his knees up towards his face. "In the dream Gramps died, you were nice for some reason," he paused for a moment and took a breath, "IWASKIDNAPPEDBYTHEJOKERANDHESCARREDMYFACEANDWALLYCAMEBACKANDEOBARDCONVINCEDMETHATHEWASMYGRANDFATHERWHICHHEISBUTIWASBEINGDUMBANDIACTEDLIKEILOSTMYMEMORYWALLYTRIEDTOHELPANDI-IWROTEASTORYWITHYOUANDTHENIDIED!" **(Translation: I WAS KIDNAPPED BY THE JOKER AND HE SCARRED MY FACE AND WALLY CAME BACK AND EOBARD CONVINCED ME THAT HE WAS MY GRANDFATHER WHICH HE IS BUT I WAS BEING DUMB AND I ACTED LIKE I LOST MY MEMORY WALLY TRIED TO HELP AND I-I WROTE A STORY WITH YOU AND THEN I DIED!)** He broke down crying after he said all that. I tried to comfort him but I failed and he continued to cry. "Listen... all that stuff came from your head so there was a reason," I grabbed a napkin and a pen, "lets start with when Barry died..." Bart nodded and looked at me, hopping I would come up with an answer. "Maybe it was because in the future, he died," I suggested, "and I can be nice..." I paused for a moment since I forgot what he said next, but then it came to me, "The Joker part is from when Tim was attacked by the Joker, in the future. Umm... you just want Wally to come back?" Bart nodded at the 'Wally coming back' statement. "Eobard is your Grandfather. Wally would help you. I would never write a story with you and you died because you were waking up... okay?" Bart nodded and responded, "Okay." We sat in silence for a little while, not knowing what to do. Finally, Bart spoke up, "I love you bro bro."

"I love you too."

 **THE END! :)**


	12. Final Comments

I would like to say that I wrote this story around 2ish years ago. So if it's bad, hopefully I have improved. Most of the stories I am uploading so if people want to read them they can. So ya. That's the end! Hope you've enjoyed this story!

 **Stories in order from oldest to newest:**

Finding Yourself

Lost

Bart Al- Impulse's Guide To Everything!

Super Stories

The Mission

Starry Night

The Search

Merciful

The Future


End file.
